<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance with me baby by eurhyic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177580">dance with me baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurhyic/pseuds/eurhyic'>eurhyic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Kissing, M/M, they are just having a jolly good time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurhyic/pseuds/eurhyic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley are together, getting drunk per usual. They bring up the idea of dancing, and Aziraphale begs Crowley to indulge him. They dance the gavotte!</p><p>-</p><p>Another submission for Good Omens Bingo 2021. This prompt was "Teaching the Gavotte".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance with me baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Aziraphale’s idea, and really, Crowley should’ve known that nothing good would’ve come of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea had come just like all great ideas came; while they were both getting spectacularly drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, angel, I jusssst wasn’t cut out for the poncy doncy dancing you did in the nineteenth century. Felt much better in the late twentieth.” Crowley slurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The time when you had that terrible mustache?” Aziraphale snorts in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shaddup,” Crowley grumbled before straightening up. Or rather, straightening up as much as he could in such an inebriated state. “My point is, angel, I felt better when I was able to just flop my body around and call it dancing, not have it all be so holier-than-thou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dancing isn’t ‘holier-than-though’, it’s esteemed.” Aziraphale scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Esteemed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Crowley mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it like that, it makes it all sound horrendous. Besides, I am actually quite sure that if you learn the dance, you would actually like it.” the angel said in a very patronizing voice that he tried to make not patronizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Angel, you joke. Me? Liking the superfluous dances that the European upper class pulled out of their behinds? This borders on libel, angel. I can’t even believe-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dearest, you’re getting yourself all worked up. Calm down, there is no need for you to lose your temper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley harumphed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, what if I taught you?” Aziraphale proposed shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked up at him to see his entire face was flushing an alarmingly red color very quickly. And while he would usually say something akin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Forget it, I’m not embarrassing myself in front of you. I have pride!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, there was something about the way that Aziraphale was looking at him that changed his response to “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale immediately lit up, glowing so bright Crowley was sure that he could be seen from outer space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, dearest, really? You would really do that with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged. “I don’t see why not. As long as it makes you happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darling, yes. This makes me incandescently happy! We should start right now! Come on!” Aziraphale babbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on dear, sober up! Stand up and join me! Let me teach you how to dance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Not now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Crowley-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Aziraphale smiled at him so happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley stood up, sobered up, and walked over to his angel, grabbing his hand. Aziraphale grabbed it back, giving it a squeeze that was immediately returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright my darling, we’ll start next to each other before maybe later moving parallel to each other. Just follow what I do. We aren’t going to do much, just a few steps. This is meant to be danced with more people, but we’ll make do. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley dutifully nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale counted off and started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale began with stepping forward, and then stepping back in long strides, Crowley mimicking him. He then turned to face Crowley, both of their hands joining before Aziraphale stepped back and nodded his head when Crowley followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale crossed the room in the same long strides he was using before. He took Crowley’s spot and gestured for Crowley to do the same. Crowley obeyed and followed the silent command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale counted eight beats before stepping forward once again, to spot right in the middle of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley stepped forward and stood right in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled. The dance was finished</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for indulging me, dearest. I’m quite spoiled because of you.” Aziraphale said, reaching up with his hand to brush imaginary particles off Crowley’s jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I love that,” replied Crowley, taking Aziraphale’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned down, giving Aziraphale a peck to his mouth. A peck that quickly turned into an enthusiastically received kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, my darling demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They danced the gavotte many times together after that. And at one point, Crowley was able to convince Aziraphale to dance some disco. It was horrendous, but Crowley loved every single second of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They are both such idiots and I am in love with them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>